Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 15, Episode 1
The following is a guide to Scenes We'd Like To See suggestions made in Series 15, Episode 1. Key * 'HD: '''Hugh Dennis * '''JW: '''Josh Widdicombe * '''GD: '''Gary Delaney * '''EG: '''Ed Gamble * '''TS: '''Tiffany Stevenson * '''NK: '''Nish Kumar Topics Commercials That Never Made it to Air '''TS: '''Mr Muscle: Loves the jobs you hate.. apart from blowjobs, he doesn't do blowjobs. '''HD: '''I used to wash with Dove. But the feathers came off and the beak was scratchy. '''JW: '''Peperami: It's a bit of an animal. I'm guessing the anus. '''HD: '''Four hoof marks and a large pile of poo. That's the sign of the Black Horse. '''GD: '''Megabus: The only bus company endorsed by Dara O Briain. '''NK: '''Lynx: For when you want to smell like a virgin. '''EG: '''Are your pets so wonderful that they're actually tiring you out? Have a break, have a Shit Cat. '''GD: '''Tesco penis extensions: Because every little helps. '''HD: '''At Debenhams, we've kidnapped the John Lewis penguin. And if you don't shop with us, we'll kill him. '''TS: '''Pedi-Egg: ''(Lancashire accent) Collects foot shaving like a bastard! '''EG: '''Abby has strong teeth, boundless energy and a shiny coat. She's the best prostitute in London! '''JW: '''Berocca: Start the day the right way, with luminous piss! '''EG: '''There's now a free gift at the bottom of every box of Frosties: Type 2 diabetes! '''GD: '''Uncle Tom's Rice: Like Uncle Ben, but a bit more racist. '''EG: '''Crack-flavoured Pringles: Once you pop, you really can't stop! '''NK: '''Have you been in an accident that wasn't your fault? Ahhh! Bad luck! Unlikely Things to Hear in Hospital '''TS: '''Welcome to the Jeremy Hunt Wing. '''NK: '''Of course the influence of private companies hasn't affected the NHS, just ask my colleague, Dr. Pepper. '''GD: '''And your cancer specialist today is... Noel Edmonds! '''HD: '''Don't worry Mr Thomas, you won't be on that trolley in the corridor for much longer. We're taking it back to Tesco to get our pound back. '''JW: '''I'm afraid we're going to have to pull the plug because it's wedged really high up there. '''EG: '''He's gone into cardiac arrest! Get the defibulator... the defripulator.. the defrobul.. oh too late, he's dead. '''NK: '''Yeah I know, I spoke to the person from NHS 111 and they were just really helpful. '''GD: '''The good news is your father is comfortable. In fact, I've been sitting on him all morning. '''HD: '''OK, lets call the time of death at 4:15. He's not dead, but its a Friday so if we leave now we can beat the traffic. '''TS: '''For goodness' sake, Mr. Wallace please take your penis out of there, that's not what "organ donor" means. '''EG: '''This is the discussion group for people who've broken bones. Welcome to Snapchat. '''JW: '''Now we're going to need to put you to sleep so I've got two tickets to see Dara O Briain live in Belgium. '''HD: '''Is this Admissions? Good, cause I've got one. I shagged your wife. '''JW: '''The good news is we're ready to take you into theatre. The bad news is, it's a theatre in Brussels. '''HD: '''OK we need to shock him. Stick you're finger up his arse! '''EG: '''We've given your wife gas and air, and by that I mean I farted and the nurse opened a window. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See